


Soulless and Lonely

by TheCityLightShow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is born with a soul - not their own soul, mind you. You should still look after it though... Guess Dean didn't get that memo. </p><p>(I promise it's not as bad as it sounds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulless and Lonely

Everybody is born with a soul. Not their own soul, you soon work out. Everybody has the soul of their soul mate. You grow up with their soul, learn about them, get to know them, so by the time you meet – you're already in love with them. But not everybody. Some people don't believe in the souls, they ignore them and neglect them, and the soul fades away.

 

Dean Winchester was one of these people. He lost his mother and his brother in a fire when he was four years old. His father abandoned him when he was six. And when he was eight, he told his 'imaginary friend' just to leave him alone.

 

Now he was twenty six and, unless you count Bobby who owned the garage, his wife Ellen who owned the Roadhouse, and her daughter Jo who he'd grown up with, Dean was all alone in the world. He wasn't just alone - he was lonely; soul-achingly _lonely_. Sometimes, when he drunk himself into a stupor, Dean thought he could see a dark haired man with bright blue eyes reaching out for him. The man was never there when he woke up, but Dean wanted him to be, the man in the blue crooked tie and the long trench coat, wanted him to be there with everything he knew – so Dean drank himself into a stupor again.

 

Dean worked shifts at both the garage and the Roadhouse, and he was good at what he did – all his tips went towards parts for his Impala, the only thing he had left of his parents. Dean was intent on working himself to death, a fact that, although never stated, was known by everyone and anyone who knew Dean for longer than a day.

 

Yet the day before Dean's twenty-seventh, when Bobby towed a shiny silver Volvo into the yard, Dean's life got better. Sat next to Bobby in the truck, looking firmly pissed off with himself, was the dark haired man in the crooked blue tie. Dean glanced to his side and at the hand on his shoulder and saw what he had never realised, never believed. His imaginary friend was so much more than that – it was the soul of his soul mate, of the man in the car, and it had never left him.

 

Bobby frowned at Dean and clapped his hands in front of Dean's face to get his attention.

 

“You okay, boy?” Bobby asked gruffly. Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah, Bobby. I...” Dean smiled, honestly, for the first time since he was four, and clapped Bobby on the shoulder. “I got this one.”

 

Bobby suddenly grinned, as if he understood. “Sure; lock up when you're done.” And with that Bobby left.

 

The man in the tie climbed down from the truck and walked over to Dean. He was smiling.

 

“You're Dean Winchester...” he spoke, his voice low and powerful. Dean nodded.

 

“You're Castiel Novak...” Dean replied in a whisper, the name rolling off his tongue even though he'd never heard it before. Castiel grinned then, and Dean hugged him before his conscious thoughts had told him to. _I am so sorry,_ Dean told him, _I need you,_ he told him over and over and over until his soul, which he knew was there, next to Castiel, sang with it. _I forgive you,_ Castiel's soul sung in return, _I will always forgive you._

 

Things would get better, Dean knew. And they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time back out of boredom and a need for soulmate fanfiction... 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
